Cammie's Nightmare
by EmmaD14
Summary: Cammie has a nightmare, she wake up crying. Her mum is their to help her and she makes her a pinky promise. Before the books.


Cammie's Nightmare

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

**RachelPOV**

'Night, night kiddo, sleep tight and don't let the bed bug bite and if they do…' I said, while stroking my daughter's hair and tucking her in.

'Squeeze them tight mummy' Cammie finished the little rhyme, cuddling tighter to her covers and her teddy bear.

'That's right kiddo, love you', I kissed Cammie's head and gave her a tight hug which Cammie returned. 'Love you too mummy'.

'And remember when you wake up daddy will be back, so the sooner you go to sleep the sooner you'll see daddy', I smiled as Cammie snuggled under her covers and closed her eyes. She had missed Matt, we both had, and she wanted to tell him all about school, and how she had learnt a new self-defence move.

I left the room quietly, turning of the light but leaving the door ajar. I walked to the kitchen tiding up the takeaway food we had eaten; I then proceeded to clean the dishes; then I cleaned the living room. But it was still too early to go to bed and I knew I would not be able to sleep. So, I sat on the sofa and put the news on, that always made me drowsy.

Just as I felt myself falling to sleep I heard a noise from the hallway, and jumped up and I all but flow down the hall. Only to find my four year old daughter crying her eyes out, curled up in a ball on the fall of the hallway.

'Kiddo, what's wrong' I spoke softly as I walked up to her and crouched down, she didn't reply but she clung onto me like her life depended on it.

'Come on kiddo, its ok mummy's got you, shhhh, its ok' I repeated this while stroking Cammie's hair. I picked her up and carried her to the master bedroom where I lay her on the bed and tucked her under the covers, she was still crying and shivering, holding her legs close to her body.

'Kiddo, please tell mummy what's wrong' I was nearly crying seeing my daughter in such a state.

'I had a nightmare', Cammie whispered so quietly if I wasn't a spy I wouldn't have heard her, but I was a spy so I did hear her, and so I wrapped her in my arms as soon as those words left her mouth.

'It's ok, it wasn't real, and mummy's got you now. You're safe.' I spoke while rocking her back and forth in my arms, I hated it when she had nightmares, but she had never been this bad before. 'Can you tell mummy what happened?'

'Daddy had gone missing' sniffle 'and you went to get him' sniffle 'but you got lost' sniffle 'and I was all alone' hiccup 'and it was dark' sniffle 'and cold' sniffle 'and I couldn't find you and daddy.' by the end of her description of her nightmare she was crying into my neck and there was nothing I could do to stop the free fall of tears coming from her eyes.

'Shhhh, it wasn't real. Daddy and I are never going to leave you; we will always be here for you. We will never leave you alone in the cold and the dark' I wiped away here tears and tried to calm her down.

'Look at me, Cammie', she didn't move her head from my neck, 'Cameron Ann Morgan look at me', she slowly moved her head to look up at my face. 'Daddy and me are going to be here for you, we will never leave you, okay. I pinky promise that we will always be with you.'

'Pinky promise' she said in a small voice looking down at her little finger.

'Pinky promise' I held up my little finger for hers, she hooked her pinky on mine.

She smiled up at me, and I thanked who ever came up with the pinky promise because it sure helped in these situations. 'Now how about you clean that face of yours and I go and get you a drink and you can sleep with mummy tonight, okay?'

'Yep, mummy' as she went off to the bathroom I went to the kitchen and poured her some orange juice. As I walked back to my room I heard a key rattle in the door, and then my husband walked in. He had been away for two weeks and he was back a couple of hours early which was unheard of but at this moment I was very thankful that he chose today to be early. I ran into his arms, nearly dropping Cammie's juice. He kissed me lightly, but the kiss should how much we had missed each other.

'Ewwwww' came a little voice, my husband laughed, I turned towards Cammie and I saw her smile and I knew the nightmare was all forgotten, tears gone from her face. She ran over to her father.

'Daddy, I missed you!' she shouted as she launched herself into his arms, he laughed at her again and hugged her back.

'I missed you too, princess. You will have to tell me about all that I have missed, won't you?' he tickled her sides, 'but I think it's time for bed, don't you?' she nodded and yawned.

'Well, then let's go to bed' he moved Cammie so she was sitting on his hip and he reached for my hand, which I gladly took, and we walked upstairs together. Like we would be forever. I mean I couldn't break my pinky promise could I.


End file.
